The Burger was a Lie
by ShizukaUsami89
Summary: Alfred grinned and focused back to his computer. He was getting started on following FunnyFacts, the tweets were interesting and 'funny' of course! But then, when he came across a certain post concerning the one he loved the most, a loud cry of "NO!" can be heard all over the North American Continent.


Okay! So, technically this one-shot came from my adorable little sister,**Haruka**. We were just chatting and boom! She gives away a random trivia,

_"McDonald's hamburgers are made only with 15% real beef"_  
From that we move on to a humorous event in Alfred and Arthur's lives...

**~Warning: I do not intend to criticize nor jeopardize anyone or anything... I just found it funny okay?~**

* * *

It was way past midnight in Washington D.C. and almost everyone in the White House was considering on resting for the night. (Well except for the security officers, of course) However, a certain individual was still immensely preoccupied with his twitter account and did not hear the door open slightly.

"Alfred, time to go to bed sweetie... It's already half past twelve," the first lady reminded Alfred.

Alfred pouted, "Five more minutes?" he pleaded using his infamous 'kicked-puppy' look. "Please Michelle?"

The woman sighed and smiled, "Okay but just five minutes, do I make myself clear? I don't want to catch you staying up until breakfast there".

"Got it! Thanks a bunch!" Alfred grinned and focused back to his computer. He was getting started on following FunnyFacts, the tweets were interesting and 'funny' of course! But then, when he came across a certain post concerning the one he loved the most, a loud cry of "NO!" can be heard all over the North American Continent.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, also known as the personification of "Britain/England" and the representative of the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland", was a very busy man. He did not waste any time to trivial matters and almost 'always' keep everything in the professional perspective in things. However, there seems to be a BIG EXCEPTION when it comes to his former colony/ally/lover, the United States of America or simply...

"ALFRED! YOU SODDING GIT!" Arthur's voice flooded his own humble household. Still grasping the wireless phone tightly in his hand, he swore that this was highly unnecessary and nonsensical in any sort. Thus, by the sound of the first lady's tone, his beloved America has locked himself inside his room and even refused to come down for breakfast. Surely the time difference was a great factor but Arthur needed to leave, Michelle sounded really worried. Hopping on the first flight to America, Arthur debated to himself whether he knock America in the head or be worried. He'll decided when he get there, it was too early to judge anyway.

"He's upstairs..." Michelle directed the gentleman to Alfred's room. Arthur sighed and nodded, "Please do not worry, I'll talk to this git... I mean, him."

"Alfred, are you alright" Arthur knocked on the door and looked around to find the place was dark and only the Monitor served as the illumination of the room.

"Love, where are you? Why didn't you come down for breakfast?" he asked again and saw a cocoon blanket on the corner of the room. "The first lady was so worried..."

"No... I don't wanna live anymore... I've been betrayed..." Alfred sobbed.

Arthur approached the bawling nation and sat beside Alfred. "What happened love? Who betrayed you? Is this another game of yours?" thinking that his lover lost in one of his video games again.

Alfred took off the blanket and cried loudly, "THE HAMBURGER WAS A LIE! ARTHUR! A LIE! A BIG FAT JUICY LIE"

"W-What?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"They said it was 100%! They showed it on the TV and now I found out it's only 10?! He lied to me! He cheated! I hate Ronald now! WHAHAHAHAHA" The American wailed like a child.

Arthur felt the urge to hit the younger nation but chose not to. Instead, he patted Alfred's head and shushed, "Now, now... Let's not get carried away... Tell me what happened... alright?"

Alfred sniffled and tried to suppress his cries, "Awrthur... McBurger is only 10% real beef... but they said in the TV that it was 100%... I feel so cheated, AWTHUR..." he mumbled.

Arthur blushed with the way Alfred was saying his name. It was like the American was little again. He sighed in endearment and hugged the other, "Hush now love... And I think it was 15% real beef to be exact... " he mumbled with a silly smile on his face.

Alfred's eyes widened and moved away from Arthur, "Y-YOU KNEW?! " he gasped and pointed at the Brit.

Arthur blinked and gulped upon realizing that he said something that he shouldn't have. "Alfred... Calm down... It's not like I─"

"You cheated! I can't believe you!" Alfred cried again. "You cheated with Ronald! WHAHAHAHAHA" he cried again.

The Briton blushed with the wording that Alfred used, "O-Oi! Don't say something like that! And I just saw it on the internet! And technically speaking, whether it's 15 or 10% real beef! It doesn't bloody matter! You eat those buggers in piles so you are eating more than 200% real beef from a single burger by ratio!" he reasoned as he felt anger welling up inside him.

"And if you think that's already betrayal, that's not even 10 or 15% of what I've felt when you..." Arthur bit his lower lip and turned away. He stood up, "I won't continue this stupid argument any longer!" the Briton spat as he felt himself tense in frustration. He will not bring up anything like that again. The Brit considered himself as a mature individual; therefore, 'tis better to leave than to get flustered with such trivial things from the past.

Alfred glared at the other as he watched Arthur get his coat from the couch. He was annoyed with the sudden mood swings of his lover and with the matter at hand, his beloved burgers, Arthur was pissing him off than comforting him. Until...

'...betrayal, t_hat's not even 10 or 15% of what I've felt when you...'_ haunted the American's mind.

"Oh no..." Alfred grumbled and quickly stood up, "Arthur..."

"I am not talking to you about this rubbish... I'm leaving" Arthur went to the door but Alfred shut it and cornered the Brit on the door. "I'm leaving America..."

"No you're not... Not when you're feeling like this..." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Oh really? So I'm more important than food now? how bloody wonderful..." he mumbled and faced the other.

"I'm tired for today... I can't deal with random pointless issues such as this now... So kindly move away and let me take my leave─"

"Arthur come on... You know how I am with my food... I'm just..." the American sighed.

Alfred raised both of his hands, "Okay, I'm sorry dude... I just don't want you to remember things that already happened when we argue like this..."

Arthur scowled, "So you're telling me what to do now eh? Mr. I-can't-believe-I-was-cheated-by-food"

"Well for your information, I've been over that and it's your fault that we argue about random bollocks due to your childishness" he huffed and looked away.

Alfred was offended but he knew that Arthur has a point. He didn't want to prolong something that could tear them apart, even though it was his precious burger. "Awthur... Fowgive me okay?" he spoke, the other said he was childish so he'll just have to follow Arthur's lead.

The Briton blushed but shook his head, "You are not using THAT to me now! That's cheating!" he spat, feeling the mood lightening.

Alfred smiled at this and held the shorter nation in his arms, "I'll stop if you fowgive me..." he hummed and chuckled.

Arthur pouted, "It's not working Alfred F. Jones..." he whispered, suppressing a laugh.

The taller nation moved away and grinned, "Of course it's working! You're smilin' for me now! See? You've forgiven me."Alfred kissed the Brit on the cheek, making Arthur blush up to his ears.

"YOU CHEATED! You can't do that when I'm still mad at you, you bloody wanker!" Arthur exclaimed covering his face. Alfred always gets away with being cheesy and overly affectionate. It truly wasn't fair for Arthur when his lover had such power over him with his goofy and childish acts but he can never deny that he love the git for those things too.

"I'll forgive you if you promise me that you won't bitch about food again! I took a bloody plane to get here, thinking that it was an emergency! The first lady was so worried when you screamed bloody murder last night!" Arthur glared at the other and huffed, resting his head on the other's strong chest.

Alfred nervously chuckled, "AH... So, that's why I heard choppers and sirens outside a few hours ago..."

"Git. They were so scared that they thought it was a breach of national security... Don't be so careless..."

The American held the Brit closer and grinned, "How about I breach a different kind of security" he whispered into the other's ear, making Arthur shiver and blush all the more. If Arthur had mood swings, Alfred had such short attention span, from crying for burger and now being suggestive. Well, two can play that game.

"I thought you were crying over false percentage of real meat in your disgusting burger..." Arthur mumbled as he traced his index finger along the American's jawline.

"Well, let's just say that I'm craving for another kind of meat right now?" Alfred grinned and captured Arthur's lips into a deep longing kiss.

"Is Alfred alright?" the President asked his wife who was just outside the personification's room.

The first lady bit back a giggle and smiled, "I think he's okay now,honey... I think he already got all the talking he needed..."

* * *

**Read and Review,folks!  
(For those who are following "Like Peanut Butter and Jelly". I do apologise. I'm caught up with Uni right now and getting busier for my upcoming graduation. Thus, I will update it with two or three chapters. Again,my apologies.)**

**ShizukaUsami89**


End file.
